Food and kiss
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: All about Meanie, Food and Kiss. Update!
1. Part 1: Candy

**Candy**

 **Keajaiban sebutir permen mint yang dapat mempersatukan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.**

"itu permen terakhir ku bulan ini."

 **-Kmg**

"apa harus aku kembalikan?"

 **-Jww**

 **T+**

Wonwoo menggosok mata nya, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang melanda nya sejaak pertengahan jam ke 3. Pelajaran biologi selalu sukses membuat Wonwoo ingin tidur saja di atas tumpukan buku tebal nya.

Wonwoo kembali menggunakan kacamata nya lalu melirik seorang namja berkulit tan yang tengah asik menotak atik ponsel nya mengabaikan sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Mingyu. Letakan ponsel mu."

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat teman sekelas nya itu di tegur oleh sang guru, Mingyu memang pintar tapi ia tetap tidak boleh mengabaikan guru yang tengah menerangkan.

Mingyu pun meletakan ponsel nya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen mint, Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu yang tengah mencoba mengeluarkan permen mint dari bungkus nya.

Dua permen mint keluar dari bungkus itu, Mingyu yang sadar di perhatikan oleh Wonwoo pun akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo.

"mau?"

Wajah Wonwoo bersemu lalu mengangguk kecil. Wonwoo menggapai permen yang Mingyu sodorkan dan langsung memakan nya. Mata nya kembali fokus, rasa kantuk nya hilang.

"itu permen terakhir ku bulan ini."

Wonwoo sontak menoleh.

"apa harus aku kembalikan?"

Mingyu tertawa konyol lalu menggeleng.

"anggap saja aku membantu mu agar tidak mengantuk."

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

Wonwoo mengemut permen mint nya sesekali ia melirik ke kanan dan kekiri melihat teman teman nya yang mulai meninggalkaan sekolah tapi Jihoon dan Soonyoung belum juga menunjukan batang hidung nya. Padahal mereka sekelas.

Setelah Wonwoo menghabiskan 3 permen mint, akhirnya Jihoon dan Soonyoung datang dari kejauhan, "Tunggu Won, sumpah Kim ssaem sangat keterlaluan. Aku mau duduk dulu."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengendus, ternyata penantian nya belum selesai. "setidaknya ambil mobil mu, Kwon. Aku malas jalan ke parkiran."

"iya, sabar Wonwoo-ya."

Jihoon tiba tiba tersontaak lalu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk menoleh.

 _Kim Mingyu_

Betapa tampan nya mahkluk berkulit tan itu dan dalam hitungan detik ia akan melewati nya.

"Duluan, Won."

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"hm-

-Hati hati, Gyu."

"Yoo." Jawab Mingyu tanpa menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan jalan nya.

" 'Duluan,Won'? oh sekarang Mingyu mau pamit pada orang lain, biasanya hanya tersenyum."

"cukup menyakitkan jika tidak di sapa teman sekelas mu. Yakan, Kwon?"

Godaan yang cukup pedas di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun memilih bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

.

Wonwoo berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga rumah nya yang akan menuntun nya menuju kamar nya. Ia menempatkan bokong nya pada kursi meja belajarnya lalu menarik setoples permen mint yang ia simpan khusus untuk nya saat belajar pada malam hari atau sekedar menontin drama yang terkadang membuat nya mengantuk.

Ia memasukan beberapa bungkus permen ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik dan ia ikat. Senyum Wonwoo mengembang melihat pesan masuk dar Mingyu.

 _Jangan lupa besok permen nya._

 _-Mingyu_

 _Ung- ok_

 _-Wonwoo_

Wonwoo meletakan permen kedalam tasnya lalu beranjak dari depan meja belajar nya, melupukan jika esok ada ulangan fisika yang siap menghadang nya.

.

Wonwoo melangkah kan santai kaki nya menuruni anak tangga, ini terlalu pagi dan Wonwoo tidak tau apa yang membuat ia datang sepagi ini ke sekolah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuju kantin mencari air mineral untuk membasahi tenggorokan nya.

Langkah nya terhenti saat sebuah lengan menahan tangan nya, lengan seseorang yang melintas di sebelah nya. Wonwoo pun mendongak melihat siapa yang berani berani mengganggu nya.

"mana permen nya?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat Mingyu dengan rambut berantakan dan muka bantal yang melekat pada wajah tampan nya.

"ada di kelas. Aku mau beli minum dulu, gyu."

Wonwoo mendorong sedikit dada Mingyu yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan nya.

"kau pasti membawa setidak nya 1 bungkus di saku mu, woo."

"apasih? Jangan panggil aku begitu. Lagi pula aku benar benar hanya punya ini,

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah nya memperlihatkan permen mint berwarna merah

-Kau mau?"

Mingyu terkekeh dengan suara dalam nya lalu mendekatkan wajah nya ke depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Boleh, tapi lain kali. Soonyong dan Jihoon mungkin akan memergoki kita."

Setelah nya Mingyu menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Wonwoo, tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Wonwoo. Tamgan nya menepuk pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Woo itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu, terima saja."

Setelah Mingyu menghilang dari hadapan nya Wonwoo menelan ludah nya membuat Wonwoo-

"uhuk! Akh permen sialan!"

Tersedak.

Wonwoo bernafas lega saat permen yang sempat mengganjak tenggorokan nya kini kembali ke atas lidah nya.

"ah- Mingyu sialan, hampir saja aku mati karena dia."

.

Freeclass adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. Wonwoo sedang mondar mandir di depan kelas nya membagikan permen yang ia bawa kepada teman teman yang ia kenal, tidak banyak jadi bukan masalah.

Masalah nya adalah si raja permen yang membuat Wonwoo tersedak tadi pagi.

"Woo, mana jatah ku?"

Wonwoo merengut lalu memberikan permen itu pada Mingyu namun tangan Mingyu bukan mengambil permen itu malah menggenggam tangan nya.

"ayo ikut aku."

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas malas saat Mingyu menarik tangan nya meninggalkan kelas mereka. Membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo heran.

"apa mereka berniat bolos ulangan fisika?"

"aku rasa begitu"

"Wonwoo pasti belum belajar."

.

Atap sekolah. Disanalah mereka sekarang berada.

"Jadi, mana jatah ku?"

Wonwoo cemberut masih dengan mulut nya yang aktif mengemuti permen yang baru saja ia makan lagi. Mingyu menyudutkan Wonwoo tanpa di sadari Wonwoo.

"kan tadi sudah aku kasih."

"belum."

"sudah. Dan karena kau tidak menerima nya jadi aku makan"

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga, Mingyu tersenyum mengejek. "tidak mungkin, coba buktikan."

"ini"

Wonwoo pun menjulurkan lidahnya memperlihatkan permen yang terlihat masih lengket karena baru di buka. Dengan senang hati Mingyu mengambil jatah nya membuat mata Wonwoo membulat. Tangan nya meremat kemeja Mingyu, pandangan nya menyayu dan Wonwoo memilih memejamkan mata nya menikmati kuluman Mingyu pada lidah nya.

Setelah permen itu pindah ke mulut Mingyu, ia memutuskan untuk melepas ciuman itu. Wonwoo memalingkan wajah nya yang memerah. Mingyu kembali mendaratkan kecupan kecupan kecil pada bibir Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo melenguh malas.

"Setelah ini aku akan mati karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi hal hal yang manis dan hangat"

"kau konyol, gyu."

"tidak Woo, aku menyukai mu. Aku tidak konyol."

"terserah."

"jangan terlalu banyak makan permen, itu membuat mu terasa sangat manis."

"kau yang jangan terlalu banyak makan permen."

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari Mingyu kembali menaruh perhatian nya pada bibir merah Wonwoo.

"kau tau? Aku lebih menyukai _nya_ dari pada permen."

Wonwoo mengerenyit kesal mendengar nya, namun saat ia tau apa yang Mingyu maksud dengan kata ' _nya_ ' Wonwoo buru buru membuang muka.

"tidak keberatan kan kalau kita bolos ulangan fisika hanya untuk berciuman berjam jam."

"apa?! Ulangan? Kau gila! Tidak, aku mau ke kelas saja. Ayo"

Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu. "aku belum sempat belajar astaga."

"aku akan bantu jika mau."

Mata Wonwoo berbinar. Mingyu mau membantu seseorang saat ulangan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Jinja?"

"hm- tapi nanti pulang bersama ku ya?"

"baiklah, Gomawo Gyu."

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu lalu berlari meninggalkan Mingyu.

"sialan aku jadi tidak sabar."

.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang mengingat betapa lancarnya ia mengerjakan ulangan fisika nya kali ini.

"Woo, ayo."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo masuk ke mobil Mingyu lalu memasang sabuk pengaman nya. Tapi Mingyu tak kunjung menyalakan Mobilnya, Wonwoo pun melirik kearah Mingyu melihat apa yang di lakukan Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan bibir Wonwoo. "Woo, bukan maksudku-"

Mana sanggup Mingyu melanjutkan kata katanya saat bibir Wonwoo sudah melekat nyaman di bibir nya, tidak mau banyak berpikir Mingyu pun mulai mengerakan bibir nya membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam. Sesekali Mingyu terkekeh saat ia dengan tidak sengaja menjauhkan bibirnya dari Wonwoo namun dengan malas Wonwoo merengek sambil tetap mengejar bibir Mingyu.

"Woo. Jadi pacarku mau kan?"

Ujar Mingyu saat melepas ciuman nya.

"pikir saja sendiri."

Wonwoo membetulkan duduk nya. Tangan nya ia mainkan untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"ku anggaap jawaban mu iya."

"terserah."

Mingyu terkekeh melihat jawaban singkat Wonwoo namun wajah Wonwoo menunjukaan semburat merah nya.

"baiklah sebagai perayaan kita main ke rumah mu ya?"

"apa?! Tidak jangan. Ada eomma di rumah."

"oh- jadi kalau kau sendirian di rumah tidak apa kan?"

"iya- eh! Tidak!"

 **End**

 **Garing sih yaaaa T^T**

 **Jadi aku rubah story ini jadi kisah meanie yaang berhubungan dengan makanan sama kisseu(?) Soalnya kalo ga ada tema nya kayaknya kurang seru(?) Ya pokok nya gitu deh(?)**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya guys!**

 **Love!**


	2. Part 2: Cheeseburger

**Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Cheeseburger.**

 **.**

 **T+**

 **.**

Seluruh member seventeen tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh nya di ruang tengah dorm mereka, belum ada 5 menit sejak mereka turun dari van tapi beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang berlovey-dovey di depan teman teman nya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Wonwoo justru tengah merengut kesal. Ia lapar. Sangat lapar. Salah nya juga sih tadi menolak saat ditawari makan oleh Seungcheol tapi kan ia sudah kelewat kesal dengan yang lain karena memilih datang ke restauran seafood.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu? Karena Mingyu sekamar dengan Minghao dan Soonyoung yang tidak akan berani masuk kalau Wonwoo sudah mengeram di sana.

"Mingyu sialan itu kenapa pergi nya lama sekali sih. Kata nya cuma mau mengembalikan barang."

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajah nya pada bantal Mingyu. Aroma Mingyu mulai memenuhi paru paru nya membuat jantung nya berdebar sangat cepat. Rasanya Wonwoo jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan Mingyu, memeluk erat namja nya.

Wonwoo mengetikan nama Mingyu di kolom pencarian di kontak nya lalu menggeser nama Mingyu dan panggilan pun tersambung.

"Mingyu."

" _ada apa, hyung?"_

"aku lapar, belum makan."

" _iya aku tau, kenapa tadi menolak saat Seungcheol hyung menawarkan memesan makanan di restauran lain?"_

"aku sudah terlanjur kesal."

" _baiklah, tapi aku tidak bawa dompet. Jadi aku bawakan fish cake saja ya?"_

"…"

" _hyung?"_

"Terserah."

Wonwoo pun memutuskan panggilan. Rasanya ingin menangis, jadi makin benci saja Wonwoo dengan makhluk yang berkeliaran bebas di laut itu. Apa sebegitu enak nya sampai mereka lupa Wonwoo tidak bisa makan ikan?

Terlebih lagi ini Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo mengacak rambut nya kesal, isakan kecil keluar dari bibir manis nya di sertai umpatan kasar yang ia lontar kan pada semua orang.

Mood Wonwoo sedang tidak baik dan semua orang menghancurkan hari nya hanya karena ikan. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin memukul wajah Soonyoung yang lucu itu, tapi Wonwoo sayang Soonyoung. Wonwoo tidak mau Soonyoung marah lagi dengan nya.

Mengingat kejadian saat mereka melakukan shooting untuk sebuah acara di jepang yang membuat Soonyoung mendiami nya cukup lama karena ia tak henti henti nya mengolok olok Soonyoung.

"Soonyoungie! Hiks!"

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakan sosok Soonyoung yang menunjukan wajah panik nya. Soonyong segera menutup pintu dan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis?"

Wonwoo memeluk Soonyoung dan terus melanjutkan tangis nya.

"aku kesal- hiks."

Soonyoung menepuk nepuk punggung Wonwoo lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya.

 _Ckrik_

Wonwoo tersentak saat sinar kamera menyinari nya.

"Yak! Kenapa di foto?!"

"mau aku kirim kan pada Mingyu, biar ia tau kau sedang kesal padanya."

Sudut alis Wonwoo berkedut. Dengan dingin ia berkata,

"keluar saja. Aku sudah tidak apa apa kok."

"Eh- Wonu-ya? Aku salah ya. Aduh maafkan aku."

"ani. Keluar saja. Tidak apa apa."

Soonyou mengerti, kalau begini jadi nya ia harus keluar.

"baiklah. Jangan menangis lagi ya."

Soonyoung mengelus pipi Wonwoo, dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Soonyoung pun meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian, tapi Soonyoung tak tinggal diam. Soonyoung segera mengabari Mingyu agar bergegas pulang.

Dan kurang dari 10 menit Mingyu sudah sampai dengan 5 cheeseburger dan cola berukuran besar. Member lain bersorak. Namun dengan cepat Mingyu melurus kan.

"ini untuk Wonwoo hyung."

Setelah itu Mingyu menghilang di balik pintu kamar nya.

.

Mingyu menatap gundukan selimut dan mendekati nya. Membuka perlahan dan penuh antisipasi, takut nya ada serangan dadakan dari si manis kesayangan nya itu.

Hati Mingyu terhenyuh melihat Wonwoo tengah mendengkur halus dengan lengan yang memeluk perutnya sendiri dan jejak air mata di pipi putih nya.

"aku lama ya? Maaf hyung, kau pasti kelaparan."

Mingyu mengecup lembut bibir Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mengerang kecil dan menyuarakan dingin karena Mingyu membuka selimut nya. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo kembali kedalam selimut, ia memutuskan untuk berganti baju.

Mingyu menyalakan lampu kamar karena ia tidak bisa menemukan kaos yang ingin ia gunakan, tanpa sadar ia membangunkan Wonwoo.

Baru saja Mingyu mematikan lampu dan akan menggunakan baju, Wonwoo bangun terduduk dan mengerang kecil. Mingyu menoleh.

"Gyu?"

"hm?"

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo lalu memeluk kekasih manis nya itu. Semakin hari Mingyu semakin besar membuat Wonwoo semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"aku lapar. Sangat lapar."

Wonwoo menusuk nusukan jari nya pada dada telanjang Mingyu. Rambut nya ia usakan pada leher Mingyu.

"aku bawa cheeseburger."

Dengan mata berbinar Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Jinja?!"

Dengan gemas Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir kekasih nya berulang kali.

"iya sayang. Masih hangat, mau makan sekarang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, Mingyu mengambil 5 bungkus cheeseburger dan cola dan memberikan nya pada Wonwoo.

"wah!"

Wonwoo segera meletakan semua cheeseburger di atas selimut. "kajja!" wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu.

"aku mau pakai baju dulu, hyung."

"nanti saja."

Akhirnya Mingyu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan disusul oleh Wonwoo yang bersanadar pada dada Mingyu dan mulai memakan cheeseburger nya.

"ngg- tadi aku menangis."

"tidak apa apa, kau tetap manis walaupun menangis."

"ish."

Mingyu menggapai salah satu cheeseburger yang sudah pindah ke pangkuan Wonwoo dan memakan nya dengan santai.

"cheeseburger ku." Wonwoo merengek sambil mencoba menggapai cheeseburger nya, Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"aegyo."

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil meengerucutkan bibirnya, "Wonu mau cheeseburger Wonu juseyo." Mingyu menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Cium dulu."

Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu dalam namun singkat. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum senang setelah menerima ciuman dari Wonwoo dan memberikan cheese burger nya pada Wonwoo.

"Mingyu."

"ya?"

"Mingyu sayang Wonu tidak?"

"tentu saja aku sayang hyung. Hyung sayang aku tidak?"

"ung- aku sayang cheeseburger yang Mingyu berikan."

"jadi mau sama cheeseburger saja? Aku keluar saya nih?"

Wonwoo terkekeh lalu memeluk Mingyu erat, ia menggeleng kecil lalu mengecup pundak telanjang Mingyu.

"Wonu sayang Mingyu."

Wonwoo melepas oeelukan nya lalu kembali makan cheeseburgernya.

Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo memberikan suapan terakhirnya pada Mingyu. Dengan senang hati Mingyu menerima suapan super besar dari Wonwoo.

Baru saja selesai Mingyu menelan cheeseburger yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo.

"Mingyu."

"hm?"

"di bibir mu ada saus dan mayoneis."

"oh ya? Di sebelah mana?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab malah menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang aneh. Wonwoo membalikan duduk nya.

"kenapa hm- Ya."

Mingyu menggeram rendah saat Wonwoo mengelus dadanya. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, ia menggesekan hidung nya pada hidung Mingyu. Lidahnya menjulur menjilat saus dan Mayoneis yang masih betah melekat di bibir Mingyu.

"enak."

Seru Wonwoo sambil menarik pundak Mingyu agar menindihnya yang sudah setengah terbaring.

"malam ini aku tidur dengan Gyu boleh?"

"tentu saja sayang."

 _Bruk_

Punggung Wonwoo sudah bertemu dengan kasur dan Mingyu sudah menindihnya, seringaian yang membuat Wonwoo menggeliat terpasang di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dalam, jemari lentik Wonwoo meremas helaian rambut Mingyu melampiaskan betapa menyenangkan nya ciuman mereka kali ini. Mingyu melepas ciuman panas nya dengan Wonwoo menyisakan jejak air liur di tepi bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak.

"Apa yang enak?"

"bibir mu, tuan Kim."

"kau nakal sayang."

"selalu."

Setelahnya jeritan genit Wonwoo memenuhi dorm membuat penghuni dorm lain nya harus merasakan ke panasan yang merambat di udara sekitar mereka.

 **End**

 **Buat yang review tanpa akun aku bales mulai part depan yaaa! Jangan ganti ganti ya nama nya(?)**

 **Makin ngaco wkwkwk gpp lah Cuma buat iseng iseng aja.**

 **Dan soal saran dari** _ **Ghost**_ **tentang membuat benang merah di antara ff ff gaje ini aku juga sempet mikir gitu.. dan mungkin chapter depan aku mau update yang agak nyanbung(?) Sama yang candy..**

 **Dan aku juga minta saran makanan yang menurut kalian bisa di jadikan topik buat ff selanjutnya..**

 **Dan aku ngerasa yang review Cuma dikit** **mungkin karena sekedar oneshoot kali yaa.. tapi gpp karena aku sempet hilang feel sama meanie jadi kumpulan ff oneshoot ini aku buat sebagai penumbuh rasa ku pada meanie lagi.. jadi aku bisa repost h(p) walaupun aku ga yakin masih ada yang nungguin T^T**

 **Tp gpp lahh(?**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya guys!**

 **Love!**


	3. Part 3: Macaroon

**Macaroon**

 **It's MEANIE**

 _ **Wonwoo tiba tiba jadi sering hunting macaroon di setiap toko kue yang ia temui.**_

" _aku akan mendapatkan macaroon macaroon itu apapun caranya."_

 _-JWW_

 _ **Mingyu tiba tiba menemukan umpan untuk memancing kucing manis kesayangan nya itu ke apartemen nya.**_

" _aku yakin macaroon macaroon itu bisa dijadikan umpan agar Woo mau datang kesini."_

 _-KMG_

 **T+**

 **KimssiJeonnim**

Plot ini murni dari diri saya sendiri.

 **.**

Minggu pertama bulan Desember, ini tepat 11 bulan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan. Tidak mulus memang tapi hal itu yang membuat hubungan mereka lebih berwarna.

Hari ini cukup dingin untuk keluar dari selimut tapi tidak untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo sekarang sedang berjalan dengan semangat nya ke café 24 jam tempat Mingyu bekerja paruh waktu.

Tidak, Mingyu bekerja bukan karena orang tua nya tidak mampu, hanya saja Mingyu jauh dari orang tua nya bahkan uang jajan Mingyu seminggu bisa menghidupi Mingyu dan Wonwoo selama sebulan -walaupun Wonwoo tidak tinggal bersama Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu lebih memilih bekerja saat waktu luang di banding kan jalan jalan, judi atau mabuk mabukan seperti teman nya yang lain. Maklum Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang sedang menganggur karena baru bulan depan mereka akan memulai kegiatan universitas mereka.

Bahkan Mingyu sudah menyewakan apartemen untuk mereka berdua karena kebetulan kampus mereka sama tapi di Fakultas dan tentu saja gedung yang berbeda. Mingyu Arsitektur dan Wonwoo Sastra.

Dan itu lah yang membuat Wonwoo sampai saat ini tidak pernah mau main ke apartemen Mingyu. Alasan nya simpel, _"sebentar lagi kita akan satu apartemen Gyu. Tidak akan seru kalau aku sering menginap di apartemen mu, nanti saat kita satu apartemen malah tidak ada sensasi."_

Dan Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepala nya mengerti. Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu yang banyak bicara jika sedang mau, jika tidak ia hanya akan diam dan tiba tiba terlelap. Kali ini Mingyu tidak akan mengeluarkan permen mint nya karena tidak apa jika ia harus tidur, ia tidak harus memperhatikan guru nya lagi.

 _Cling_

"selamat pagi, selamat datang."

Suara berat mengalun menghampiri telinga Wonwoo, senyum manis Wonwoo mengembang melihat siapa yang tengah berjaga di belakang mesin pembuat kopi. Café benar benar sepi, hanya ada Mingyu seorang. Dan mungkin beberapa pelayan yang sedang beristirahat di belakang.

"sudah kubilang tidak usah ambil jam malam, Gyu. Aku tetap tidak akan datang ke apartemen mu."

Wonwoo menumpukan siku nya di meja kasir, Mingyu mendekat.

"aku benar benar ingin kamu temani sekali saja."

Wonwoo terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Mingyu, gelengan kecil didapatkan Mingyu membuat Mingyu mendesah lelah.

"kamu sungguh tidak sabaran, Gyu. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi kita akan tinggal 1 apartemen."

"tapi serius Woo, aku ingin sekali saja menghabiskan waktu kita di apartemen ku. Kesan terakhir yang indah sebelum meninggalkan apartemen yang aku tinggali selama 3 tahun."

Dengan gemas Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"sudahlah Gyu, aku kesini ingin makan macaroon bersama mu bukan berdebat seperti ini, ini hari jadi kita yang ke 11 bulan, ingat?"

Mingyu mengangguk lesu. Wonwoo kembai mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir Mingyu.

"ayolah, kita tidak akan bertengkar di hari yang indah ini kan?"

"hm, baiklan baiklah. Pilih tempat duduk, aku akan ambilkan grapefruit ade dan macaroon."

Wonwoo tersenyum lucu lalu kembali mengecup bibir Mingyu. Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan sedikit menahan nya, memberi lumatan kecil lalu melepasnya.

"duduk lah, nanti kita cari sarapan yang lebih mengisi perut kecil mu."

"aku mau macaroon." Rengek Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa dengan suara dalam nya. "terserah mu, Woo."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang lalu beralih memilih meja, sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin main ke apartemen Mingyu sesekali, main game, nonton film, masak atau kegiatan lain yang mungkin biaa dilakukan disana. Tapi jika Wonwoo berpikir 2 kali, apa yang akan ia dan Mingyu lakukan nanti saat di apartemen baru jika sudah pernah mencobanya di apartemen lama? Kan sudah tidak asik.

"pesanan datang"

"Seokmin? Mingyu mana?"

"sedang ganti baju, sebentar lagi juga datang."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, Seokmin berlalu dan Mingyu datang. Tangan Mingyu memeluk pundak Wonwoo dari belakang lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar tubuh nya lalu memeluk Mingyu.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke 11, Woo. Aku mencintai mu."

"uhm- selamat hari jadi yang ke 11. Aku juga mencintai mu, Gyu."

Wonwoo melepas pelukan nya, membiarkan Mingyu duduk di depan nya. Wonwoo membuka bungkus macaroon dan memakan nya.

"jangan terlalu sering makan manis, Woo. Itu tidak baik."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk namun tetap melahap macaroon nya.

"hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"hunting macaroon"

"kita sudah melakukan itu 2 hari yang lalu, Woo."

"tapi aku mau lagi, boleh ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum lucu sembari memainkan jari Mingyu, mata sipit nya menatap Mingyu sambil ia kedip kedip kan.

"baiklah."

"assa! Kamu memang yang terbaik!"

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berada di mobil, ada 4 sandwich berukuran large, 5 botol air mineral 1 liter untuk dan 2 botol lemonade untuk persediaan Mingyu. Karena Wonwoo yang hunting macaroon akan lupa waktu dan sekarang masih jam 9 pagi.

Mingyu belum sarapan, Wonwoo juga. Belum nanti siang mereka harus makan siang, sebenarnya yang wajib makan siang adalah Wonwoo karena Wonwoo bisa sakit kalau melewati jam makan nya. Tapi mana mau Wonwoo makan kalau Mingyu tidak makan. Untuk makan malam, Mingyu sudah ada rencana ingin mengajak Wonwoo makan ke restauran favorite mereka.

"Mingyu."

"ya?"

"kamu harus belajar membuat macaroon!"

"untuk apa? Jangan terlalu banyak makan manis ingat. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir nya. "tolong lah Woo. Aku benar benar khawatir. Kau boleh makan macaroon tapi tidak sebanyak itu. Ingat 9 bulan yang lalu kamu baru cabut gigi karena bolong, terlalu banyak makan permen. Kalau terlalu banyak makan macaroon lalu diabetes bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil deengan wajah sedih nya, menyesal tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat wajah sedih Wonwoo pun segera mengecup bibir si manis kesayangan nya itu.

"hari ini boleh makan macaroon sepuasnya tapi besok sampai 3 bulan kedepan tidak ada macaroon. Setuju?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Mingyu. Ia sedih.

"memang apa sih yang membuat mu hunting macaroon seperti itu?"

"Jihoon."

"Jihoon? Bukan nya Jihoon dan Soonyoung pindah keluar kota?"

"uhm- terakhir Jihoon bertemu dengan ku. Dia membawakan macaroon enak. Tapi dia tidak bilang beli dimana."

"mau aku tanyakan?"

"aniya! Dia tidak akan beri tau malah tertawa."

Mingyu terkekeh. "astaga kamu manis sekali sih. Baiklah kita cari sendiri, tapi sebelum nya makan dulu sandwich nya. Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk sarapan."

"arraseo."

.

Sudah hampir 10 toko kue mereka kelilingi tapi tak ada hasil, Wonwoo selalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengigit macaroon macaroon itu. Wonwoo mulai putus asa dan Mingyu mulai kesal dengan Jihoon. Sebenarnya sih yang bikin kesal adalah 'kenapa Jihoon merahasiakan toko macaroon itu?' kenapa?

Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang, sandwich mereka sudah habis di makan dan Wonwoo tengah berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu. Mereka masih di dalam mobil yang mereka parkirkan di tengah lapangan sepi tempat biasa Mingyu, Vernon dan Soonyong bermain basket.

Saat ini sangat dingin jadi mereka memutuskaan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di dalam mobil sekalian beristirahat, Wonwoo terlalu lelah hunting macaroon. Bosan dengan posisi nya, Wonwoo menempatkan kedua kaki nya mengurung paha Mingyu dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman.

"Gyu."

"Kenapa, Woo?"

"sedang chat dengan siapa sih? serius sekali."

"Soonyoung, aku mengirimkan foto kalau kita sedang di basecamp. Dia bilang dia rindu main basket bersama."

"Um- aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat kalian main basket."

"kau mau aku main basket?"

"jangan. Dingin."

Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Wonwoo, jok yang sedari tadi setengah tidur membuat posisi mereka terlihat sangat intim.

"Gyu. Hm- itu."

Wonwoo menunduk malu.

"kenapa, mau cuddle?"

"hum- bulan depan, umm kita- sudah bisa cuddle di dalam kamar. Pasti rasanya sangat hangat."

Wajah Wonwoo merona mengatakan hal itu, tangan Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo. Sesekali Mingyu mengecupi bibir tipis milik kekasih nya.

"Woo, kamu sangat manis. Kamu harus tau itu."

"aku tau. Kamu selalu bilang begitu."

"lebih manis dari permen dan lebih manis dari macaroon."

"macaroon yang paling manis."

"aniya. Kamu, Woo"

"kamu harus coba macaroon nya."

Wonwoo menciumi pipi Mingyu, tangan nya bergerak mengelus surai Mingyu yang mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat menggoda.

"aku mau coba Wonwoo saja. Boleh tidak?"

Wonwoo meremat kuat kemeja Mingyu saat merasakan bibir Mingyu mendarat di leher nya.

 _Drtt_

 _Jihoonie calling_

Wonwoo menggapai ponsel nya setelah membisikan _'sebentar'_ ke telinga Mingyu.

"ada apa, Jihoonie?"

" _soal macaroon yang waktu itu."_

"Um- wae?"

" _aku mengirimkan nya ke apartemen Mingyu, yang mengantar bilang sudah di terima bibi Jung."_

"kenapa ke aparetemen Mingyu?"

" _soalnya kamu bilang ada adik sepupu mu di rumah mu, aku takut macaroon nya kurang. Jadi aku kirim ke apartemen Mingyu."_

"adik sepupu ku datang minggu lalu Jihoonie. ah- apa boleh buat, aku akan minta Mingyu ambilkan kalau begitu."

" _yak! Kamu tidak boleh begitu, setidak nya mampir. Kasihan kan Mingyu nya kalau harus bolak balik, apa lagi dia baru saja menemani mu hunting setelah semalaman jaga café"_

"iya juga sih, berarti rencana ku tidak jadi deh." Wonwoo sedikit melirik Mingyu yang masih asik mengecupi pipi Wonwoo.

" _Won, dengar ya. Saat kalian pindah di apartemen baru, belum tentu kalian bisa melakukan hal yang kamu rencanakan. Bisa saja kalian akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing dan hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu. Percayalah, lagi pula akan ada kegiatan baru kok saat kalian sudah satu apartemen."_

"kegiatan baru?"

" _um- sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan pasti bisa kalian dapatkan, tenang saja."_

"baiklah. Terima kasih Ji untuk macaroon dan saran nya."

" _berterima kasih pada Mingyu."_

"kenapa Mingyu?"

" _karena dia kekasih mu. Sudah ah aku sibuk, bye. Sampai bertemu akhir semester, Won."_

 _Tuts_

"kenapa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. "Gyu, ayo ke apartemen mu."

"eh serius?"

 **End**

 ***isi chat Mingyu X Soonyoung**

 _ **Mingyu: hoy, bilang pacar mu Wonwoo jadi menggila gara gara macaroon yang dia berikan.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: serius? Jangan bilang dia benar benar hunting?**_

 _ **Mingyu: iya dia benar benar hunting bro.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: Jihoon bilang itu yang dia beli di toko permen sebelah sekolah.**_

 _ **Mingyu: toko permen? Jangan bercanda. Aku berjarak kurang dari 1 kilo dari tempat itu.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: serius. Cepat belikan. Siapa tau Wonwoo mau ke apartemen mu setelah itu dan kalian f*****g**_

 _ **Mingyu: sht gila. Tidak akan. Itu jadi kegiatan baru saat di apartemen baru hahaha.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: sht bro rasa nya sangat enak asalkau tau. Btw aku ada ide.**_

 _ **Mingyu:**_ _sent a photo._ _ **Stt jangan berisik dia ada di pangkuan ku sekarang hahaha sialan aku jadi berpikiran kotor. Apa?"**_

 _ **Soonyoung: aku harap dia tidak sadar 'adik' mu sudah bangun hahaha. Aku akan kirimkan macaroon ke apartemen mu dan meminta Jihoon untuk membujuk Wonwoo agar mau ikut ke apartemen mu. How?**_

 _ **Mingyu: sht untung aku pakai dalaman ketat hahaha. Ide bagus, patut di coba. Nanti aku transfer uang nya 2kali lipat dari harga macaroon nya jika berhasil.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: sangat dermawan hahaha. butuh berapa macaroon?**_

 _ **Mingyu: 11 box yang per box nya isi 5.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: sebanyak itu?**_

 _ **Mingyu: 11 nya sebagai lambang hari jadi, 5 nya adalah tanggal nya.**_

 _ **Soonyoung: sangat romantis hahaha. Aku akan segera laksana kan tugas, boss.**_

 _ **Mingyu: thanks hosh**_

 _ **Soonyoung: Urwel boss**_

 **End beneran**

 _Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa Wonwoo disini ga tsundere padahal di candy tsundere, jawaban nya adalah karena mereka lagi Monthly yaa azekk_

 _Oh iya guys! Aku bingung nihhh aku mau bikin yg canon jugaa_

 _apa bikin nya yang besok canon besok next part nya candy dan seterus ny?_

 _Jadi selang seling gituu.. gimana? Saran please!_

 _Balasan review dari_ _ **Candy and cheeseburger**_ _:_

Ghost  
Love chapter three the most! Manis n cute bikin diabetes trus wonunya tsundere2 gitu I likey~  
Aku setuju ff ini dibuat ada benang merah nya, gak ada pun gpp sih aku ttp baca meanie hehehe

 _Ini udah aku benang merahin(?) Sebenernya aku juga sempet mikir gitu, tapi takut aneh. Tapi karena ada yang nyaranin aku jadi kepikiran lagi! Makasih saran nya! Thanks for review_

Ghost  
Review tanpa akun.. lol sounds like me .. senangnya di notice senpai~

 _Sebenernya bukan masalah ada akun atau engga beda nya Cuma tempat(?) aku bales review.. aku love semua orang yang mau review, apa lagi ngasih saran btw aku bukan senpai deh kayaknya(?)_

pims13  
kirain dah pacaran dari awal...

 _mereka cuma pdkt sebenernya Cuma emang Kiming tukang nyosor gitu_ _thanks for review_

adellares  
Type your review here.  
wonwoo manis sekali sihhh... pen culik rasanya tapi nanti habis sama mingyu -_-  
lanjut lagi thor

 _Aku juga marah kalo kamu culik wonu aku(?) Thanks for review_

Guest  
canon jadi terasa reaaalll

 _Padahal aku ga yakin sam ff nya(?)_

Redlane Ache  
aku nungguin ini kok kak

 _Thankyou udah nungguin_

 _ **Buat yang review pake acc aku bales lewat pm ya!**_

 _ **See you!**_


	4. Read Please

**Hallo semuaa!!**

aku cuma mau kasih tau kalian aja nih, yang masih ngikutin ff aku yang homo(phobic) dan Food and Kiss kalau punya Wattpad bisa follow aku Wattpad ku..

karena mungkin aku bakalan selalu telat update di sini.. bakalan bener bener late update bisa selang 2 hari sampai seminggu setelah up di Wattpad..

apalagi buat yang ngikutin Food and Kiss, di Wattpad udah ada 2 chapter lagi tapi di sini belum di update karena aku udah jarang buka laptop sedangkan di sini editing nya agak ribet kalo dari hp..

oh iya, kalau di Wattpad juga aku udah ganti judul homo(phobic) aku jadi The Phobic..

setelah The Phobic selesai mungkin aku bakalan bikin Work baru, tapi belum tentu aku upload di sini..

I'm so so so sorry :(( buat yang mau request juga bisa email aku.. kalo mau lebih deket dan bisa ngomongin soal meanie bareng bisa follow Ig ku..

Wattpad: KimssiJeonnim

Gmail:

Ig: padnotpat

p.s

H(p) bakalan tetep aku up walaupun late yaa

and aku stay pm fyi(?)

 **THANKS FOR SUPPORT,** **KIMSSIJEONNIM**


End file.
